


And y'ain't no friend of mine

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: Costume Kink, Drabble, M/M, Porn, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just screams, 'Give me a hickey.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	And y'ain't no friend of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Porn drabble for [](http://amarin-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**amarin_rose**](http://amarin-rose.livejournal.com/).

"I miss the panties already," Roy says, running his hand along Dick's collarline.

"Shorts," Dick corrects him.

"Whatever." Roy kisses his neck. "This just screams, 'Give me a hickey.'"

Dick pulls it down two inches and exposes the bite Kory left. "I noticed."

Roy tucks his hand down Dick's tights. "Want a matching set?"

Dick thrusts into his hand. "Oh god. Sure -- ow -- oh --"

He has to leave off the hickey process midway and fall to his knees. It's just necessary, like Dick's -- Robin's -- *Nightwing's* hands in his hair and the insistent way Nightwing's hips buck right before he comes.


End file.
